The Light within the Shadows
by Tomorrow is Sorrow
Summary: Wes was a boy who was forced to become a criminal to survive. Rui was a girl from Johto who didn't have a care in the world. They are both brought into a struggle for the world on the opposing side of darkness. Can hope be found in the problem that they face? Can light penetrate the darkness? Can love be found in conflict?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off I would like to say welcome. Secondly, I would like to say why I am writing this story. Like many of you I love Pokémon Colosseum. It is my favorite Pokémon game and there is no doubt in my mind about that. I have played it dozens of times as of now, and each time I play it I discover something new about it that I really enjoy. I love this game and it really saddens me that there is so little fanfiction about it. Colosseum is one of best games in the whole franchise and I will hold that belief forever. Now on to business, this fanfic will do the one thing that the game could not. Express thoughts. In the game all you could do to tell what the characters were feeling was by what they said. This fanfic will be point of view form both Wes and Rui. Yes, I will use the standard names.

Also there will be some parts in the story where there is no point of view such as battles, but mostly it will be point of view throughout. Another feature that will be included in this story is that I will use the nicknames that I had given to the Pokémon when I played. My plan is to recreate the entire game, but I will add my own bits and pieces here and there to make things interesting. I will also try to do a sequel to what I think would be a great continuation. I know that the creators made Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness to fill in that, but I just want Wes to remain the main character so that's why I'm doing that. Please note that I am a very busy person; I have a social life and I attend school like any normal teenager, so I might not update that often. However, I will try to update as much as I can. Now without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of The Light within the Shadows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Colosseum, but I do own this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Choice that Changed History<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wes's POV-<strong>

I yawned, partially from boredom and partially from exhaustion. I slouched on the sofa in Gonzap's office and wasted my time staring at the wall opposite me. The ugly mustached brute I called "Boss" was sitting behind his furbished desk chatting with someone on his phone. He had the back of his seat turned to me like he did not want me to hear his conversation. You think he would trust his best Snagger a little more. I sighed in frustration, 'How much longer do I have to wait?' I asked myself, 'I just want to head to my barracks and sleep for the rest of the day.' I had just gotten back from a week long mission of exploring Orre; my job was to snag any decent Pokémon I could find in that time. It was a simple task for me, especially when I had Shade and Helios with me. Those two were the best partners a guy could ask for.

I looked over to Boss' chair and my boredom turned in curiosity. 'Who could he be talking with? Eh, why should I care,' I thought as I turned back to the wall. It sounded like his conversation was ending, and he tried to muffle it but I distinctly heard the name "Nascour". 'Nascour, what kind of name is that?' I asked myself, 'But then again everyone in Ore has weird names.'

"Okay, yes; I will get right on that. By the way, at some point I would like to have a discussion with him. Uhuh, very well," he said as he turned around and placed the phone back on the receiver. He sighed and then turned his attention to me. "Wes, my dear boy, sorry that took so long. I had to iron out the kinks of our arrangement with this new upcoming organization," he said with a big cheesy smile.

His words got my attention. "New organization, I thought you made it clear long ago that Orre had room only for one organization and that was Team Snagem. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Gonzap chuckled, "Because the leader of this organization has ties with Kanto, Johto, Hoenn," he counted off each region name with his fingers. "Oh what am I wasting time listing 'em for, virtually every region from Almia to Unova."

I crossed my legs and folded my arms. "Interesting, but I don't see why I wasn't told about this arrangement beforehand," I glared at him, "Aren't I supposed to be your right hand man?"

He made his annoying chuckle again, "Wes, Wes, Wes; don't ya worry your pretty little head about the details. I didn't tell ya because I felt that as a Snagger yer mind should be focused on capturing Pokémon, not fiddling with the parameters of our operations. That's my job," he said as he pointed to himself.

I grunted, "I'm not a kid anymore Gonzap." I always said his name when I was crossed with him. It really ticked him off every time I did.

He just continued to chuckle and then he shook his head. "Wes, I know ya ain't a kid no more. But to me ya'll always be that little sniveling brat who just wandered into our base one day, whining that his mommy and daddy abandoned him."

My glare deepened and I clenched my fists. Sometimes I really hated Gonzap. Then I sighed, "Whatever; just don't go getting sentimental on me. I know it's a load of bull when you do anyway." I slouched back in the sofa, "Now can we go ahead and get this report over with. I really just want to go to my barracks and take a long rest."

Gonzap nodded, "Of course. Now then how went the hunt this week?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good I guess. I caught five Pikachus, three Heracrosses, two Ursarings; a dozen Masquerain, Beautifly, Dustox, Beedrill, and Butterfree. Oh yeah, and I caught a Salamence."

Gonzap clapped to show his appreciation. "Bravo Wes, ya even snagged a Salamence. Great work."

I sighed out of boredom and false pride. I did not really give a crap what he thought. "So are we good here?"

Gonzap frowned slightly, "Well the thing is Wes usually ya bring back loads of different species. So, I'm at a loss. What did ya think that it didn't matter what Pokémon they were as long as it filled the quota?"

I was hoping he would not figure anything out; he was usually too stupid to notice blunt things. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed, "Look I would have brought back more variety but I got a lead so I…"

Gonzap cut me off, "So ya what? Bailed on yer duties 'cause ya got a false lead on where yer parents might be?"

I looked at the floor, "I don't know if it was false or not. I didn't get the chance to check it out."

Gonzap chuckled again but he did not make his usual chuckle. I could tell this was filled with rage. "Ya know Wes, sometimes I wonder why I let ya live in the first place. Maybe ya would've been happier if you were lying in a ditch somewhere. At least then ya wouldn't be wandering aimlessly around in a misguided way of thinking that yer parents are looking for ya. Grow up!" he shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Ya know why yer parents abandoned ya, because they were smart enough to know just how ya would turn out at a young age; a worthless, lousy, good-fer-nothing bum!" He pointed his shaking finger at me, "Yer only decent talent is stealing Pokémon, and that's all ya'll ever be good at; ya're a low-life and a thief."

His word stung. I wanted to cry. That was the first time in a long time that I felt like crying, but for some reason the tears would not come out. I guess I just did not want to look weak in front of that bastard. I probably looked pathetic at that point. "Look Boss," I used the correct term so he would not be upset with me anymore, "Next time I go out I swear I'll bring back twice as many different Pokémon."

He glared at me, "That ain't gonna cut it. I'm afraid our deal with our new partners is that we have two more species by three o'clock today, and since its yer screw up ya're going to have to pay up."

"Three o'clock that's one hour away! I'm not going to be able to find two different Pokémon by then."

"Well ya do have some different Pokémon on yer person there," he pointed to the two Pokéballs on my belt.

A sense of terror filled me. "No, please Boss you can't take them. Shade and Helios are my only friends. I've had them for years." I went over to the center of the room and got down on my hands and knees. Normally I would not do anything so disgraceful but I was desperate. "Please, please reconsider Boss!" I begged him.

He chuckled in a malicious way. "Now that is some quality begging, but I'm afraid my hands are tied. Tell ya what, since ya been a good little soldier all these years I've put up with ya, I'll give ya half an hour to say good bye. " Then he frowned again, "Now get the hell out of my office ya little punk."

I stood up off the ground and exited Gonzap's office. Then I ran, and ran, and ran all the way to my barracks. When I got to the room I quickly closed the door behind me and then sunk down to the floor. I wanted to cry even more at that point, but I still could not shed tears for some reason. I fiddled with my Pokéballs and then I enlarged them and released Shade and Helios. Shade was my trusty Umbreon; she was very savvy and sly, but I could always count on her when I needed her. Helios was my strong Espeon; he was so tough that pretty much every time he battled, he always made a one hit KO and he was also as clever as hell. These two Pokémon were my loyal partners who stuck by me through thick and thin. I loved them with all my heart, and now I was going to lose them. I looked at them and admired them, just thinking of all the times we had shared together.

The moment I released them from their Pokéballs they knew something was up. Both of them came over to me and started nudging up against me and codling me as if they were trying to tell me that everything would be all right. Helios' eyes shined blue, and then I could hear a voice talking in my head.

'_We heard everything in Gonzap's office Wes,'_ a cool and calming masculine voice whispered in my head. Helios was using his special Telepathy for all three of us to communicate with each other.

'_Yeah, we heard how you stuck up for us, and even went so far as to beg to that creep,' _ a soothing feminine voice whispered in my head.

I smiled at the two of them, _'I still don't get how you guys know what's going on even when you're in your Pokéballs.'_

I could hear Helios laughing, _'My guess is because we're so attached with you.'_

'_You are a good trainer so it's only natural that we're all in sync with each other,'_ Shade agreed.

I laughed aloud and then I petted them, _'You guys are the greatest.'_ Then I felt something, something that I hardly ever feel. I felt anger; angry at Gonzap, angry at Team Snagem, but mostly angry at myself for putting up with this for so long. White heat seemed to burn in my stomach and my blood boiled; I felt like I needed to beat someone to a bloody pulp. Then an idea came to me; an idea of how to get payback for all I that I endured. I spoke aloud, "Guys," Helios turned off his Telepathy and he and Shade listened to me speak. "I'm done being a Snagger. I'm sick of having to take away other people's Pokémon; I've actually been feeling this way for a long time." I frowned and then looked down at the floor.

"Every time I snag a Pokémon from another trainer I get a glimpse of how they feel. They get upset, some of them cry, and some of them just break down into tears. I didn't think much of it then, but now that I'm about to lose you guys I know exactly how they felt. I'm not going to do that to anyone ever again." My two Eeveevolutions came closer to me and nuzzled my neck with their furry heads. I laughed because of the tickling sensation I felt, "Hehe, thanks guys I needed that." Then I petted them some more and I continued talking, "Alright guys from here on out we are Ex-Team Snagem members. Now I have a plan to get away, but doing it may cause us to be declared criminals. Gonzap and the others are going to be so pissed that they will probably never stop chasing us until we're declared dead, so I've got to know now. Knowing that will you both still stay by my side?"

Shade nodded, "Umbri!" she said gleefully.

Helios also nodded, "Espi!" he said gleefully.

I laughed again, "Thanks guys, I knew that I could count on you." Then I made a mischievous grin and I felt my eyes sparkle; "Now here's the plan." I whispered in Shade and Helios ears the plan for a dramatic exit.

Ten minutes later the three of us were racing down the halls of the base, pushing past other Team Snagem members who shouted grunted complaints at us. Then finally we arrived at the Demolitions Quadrant of the base. This was where Team Snagem kept all of its makeshift bombs; we did not use them that much but hey you never know when a big job will come along. The first part of my plan involved a couple of timer bombs and a remote control bomb. I grabbed four bombs and carefully stashed them in my coat's pockets for safe keeping. Then Shade, Helios, and I headed for the garage. Even if I was leaving Team Snagem for good I was still going to make sure that my Motorbike was coming with me. If this turned into a pursuit I would need it for sure. I opened the garage's hangar door and then hopped on my Motorbike and Shade and Helios hopped into the sidecar. I turned the crank and the huge engine roared to life. Then I hit the gas and rushed out of the garage, and I drove to a safe distance away from the base to the edge of Eclo Canyon. I stopped the engine and hopped off the bike, "Come on Shade you and me; Helios stand guard of the Motorbike." Shade got out of the sidecar and followed me back to the base.

While Shade played the part as lookout I set the countdown for the time bombs to three minutes and scattered them across the base. The last bomb I set was on the outside location of the Snag room, which was where the Snag Machines were stashed. My plan was that the explosion would hopefully blow apart the big Snag Machine and then I would steal the portable one myself. I already made a pact to myself and my partners that I was not going to be a Snagger any more but I had to keep the machine out of Team Snagem's grubby hands. This would hopefully put them out of business forever.

After all the bombs were set I got to a safe distance, and then I put my visor goggles over my eyes to shield them from the cloud of dust that was sure to come. "In three, two, one…" then three simultaneous explosions erupted from the base. One of them had blasted a hole clean through the base wall. I smiled mischievously and entered the base through the hole. I saw that the big Snag Machine was out of commission for good, and the portable Snag Machine was still intact on its rack. I grabbed it and slid it onto my left arm; it was a good thing that it went with my all blue outfit, after all I still got to have my style. Then I smiled and waved at the surveillance camera in the room, knowing that Gonzap was definitely watching.

After that I could definitely hear loud shouts and rapid motion all throughout the base. Shade and I high-tailed it out of there and ran back to my Motorbike where Helios was waiting patiently. All behind us I could hear loud footsteps; I turned back and saw all of Team Snagem had exited the base and leading the charge was Gonzap. I could hear him yelling from behind, "Wes, ya damn punk! I'll kill ya! Ya're a dead man!" Shade and I hopped onto my Motorbike and I shifted into gear and zoomed out of Eclo Canyon. I looked behind me and saw that Team Snagem and Gonzap had stopped chasing after me. It was time for my final surprise.

I slid a remote control out of my coat sleeve and then pressed the red button on it. I looked back and saw a massive explosion coming from the base. I laughed so hard that it hurt and Shade and Helios joined me. Even with the loud engine roaring I could still hear are loud laughter and the yelling of Gonzap from behind us. It was official; I now an Ex-Team Snagem member had destroyed the organization I used to work for, pissed off my old boss to an above and beyond level of frustration, and most importantly made sure that no one would ever be separated from their Pokémon ever again. As long as I had the Snag Machine with me, those bastards could never steal another Pokémon again.

I realized in that short little time that Gonzap was wrong. Maybe, just maybe if I tried I could be something more than a thief. Maybe I could do something good to make up for all the bad things that I had done, but what could I possibly do that would make up for my past. Truth be told, I did not know what to do at that point. I kept my eyes on the vast dessert that lay before me. There had to be something more for me out there, I just knew it. I want to find my parents. I want to experience new things. I want to do some good with my life. I want to know what kind of person I truly am. Arceus please tell me. Who am I?

* * *

><p>AN: And that is chapter one. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Next chapter the game truly begins, look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here is chapter two. Now the official game play begins. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Colosseum, but Arceus I wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Outskirt Stand<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wes's POV-<strong>

The three of us must have rode through the dessert for hours because the sun was begging to set. Shade and Helios had somehow managed to take a nap in the side car; the two of them were snuggled up together and they looked so peaceful. However, I had to stay awake because I was trying to find the three of us some shelter so we could rest for the night. I had no intention of sleeping out in the dessert; a pack of Mightyena might show up, or some Trapinch, or Arceus forbid a Flygon. Those things may have been cool but they were beyond deadly on a dessert night. "Come on, come on, I know there's supposed to be a rest stop somewhere out here," I said aloud.

I had once heard that there was a rest stop deep in the Orre dessert for wandering travelers from some goons in Team Snagem. Though now that I think about it was probably a hoax, but then again I had spent my whole life up until now chasing the hoax of finding my parents again. After scouring Orre for years I had realized that they were not in the region anymore, but that only left a dozen or so more regions as to where they could be. Someday I had to find them but right now I needed to find the rest stop. Finally after searching for the longest time, I saw a light in the dessert. I stepped on the gas pedal and my Motorbike sped up to reach the growing source of light. I had finally found the rest stop.

As I neared the source of light, I slowed down a little and then I finally came to a stop in front of a train. It was an actual train, though it was just the front part of it. I turned off my Motorbike and then grabbed the Pokéballs on my belt and returned Shade and Helios. I got off my Motorbike and then I noticed another vehicle that was parked next to the rest stop; I also noticed a large burlap sack that was in the back of the vehicle which appeared to be full of something, maybe some supplies for roaming the dessert. Then I got a shock when I saw the sack move around. There was something alive in the sack. After it moved I heard muffled sounds coming from it. I had to help whatever was in this sack. I approached the sack slowly, just in case it might be a dangerous Pokémon.

"Fwaah! We sure pigged out, eh? I love chowing down after a big job!" Someone was coming out of the rest stop. I ducked behind my Motorbike, making the assumption that it was the owner of the vehicle. "It adds to the flavor, I swear." There were two guys; one had fiery yellow and orange hair and the other had yellow hair that was covered by an odd looking hat. The one with fiery hair was the one that was talking.

Then the other guy laughed, "Yeah, and we bagged ourselves a great big catch too," he patted the burlap sack and laughed again. "Boss'll be sure to fix us up good with big rewards too," he laughed again, "It doesn't get any better than this!" he exclaimed. Then the two guys hopped into their vehicle and drove off.

I came out from behind my Motorbike. "There was definitely something alive in that sack. I wonder if those guys stole a Pokémon," I said aloud. I looked out at the dessert to see if I could still make out the vehicle but it was already gone. "Dammit!" I exclaimed, "I got to find those guys and save that Pokémon, but where could they have gone?" I looked back at the rest stop, "Maybe someone inside knows where those guys were headed?" I wondered. There was a sign hanging next to a small ramp that led to the entrance of the train, _'Outskirt Stand'_, it read in funky writing. In hopes of finding information on those two guys I entered the train, and inside I saw that it looked much cozier than the outside. There was a small bar in the front where a few people sat down for drinks and behind the bar there was a bulky looking red haired guy. The rest of the room was lined with multiple gears and a few tables that were occupied by patrons. In the very back of the train car there was a jukebox that was designed with several neon lights.

I noticed that all the people in the rest stop were watching the TV. There was a news program on. The only voice that could be heard in the room was the voice of the lady who was giving the news report. "Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon. It turns out that it was Team Snagem's hideout!" There were multiple gasps and whispers all throughout the train car and I got closer to the TV to see more of the news report. "To those of you who don't know, Team Snagem is a notorious gang of Pokémon abductors who have already been marked for arrest. The hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion. However, by the time police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned." I smiled when she said that. "The cause of the explosion is still under investigation as of now, but it should become apparent eventually." Then the news report was over and the TV switched to a commercial about Pokéblocks.

The patrons of the rest stop then began talking and conversing with each other about what they had just witnessed. I heard some of their comments, "Does this mean Team Snagem is finished for good?" "I sure hope so." "Good Riddance!" "Yeah I heard that they were using a new type of Pokéball they invented called a Snag ball to catch Pokémon from their rightful trainers; I can sleep sounder knowing that my Pokémon aren't going to get taken." I walked past all the patrons and went up to the bar to talk to the bartender.

'Hopefully he knows something about those two guys who left,' I thought.

The bartender noticed me immediately, "Oh? I haven't seen your face around these parts. A traveler, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah sort of, me and a couple of my friends are sight-seeing around Orre. I was supposed to meet them here but they called me a few minutes ago on my PDA and said for me to just meet them at the next location." I had always been very good at telling stories; I didn't really want to lie anymore because I had sworn to give up my days as a delinquent. But I had to save that Pokémon. I stated chuckling and rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment to add to the credibility of my story. "But you see the problem is I forgot where we were going to go next. By any chance did you overhear them mention anything about heading somewhere?"

The bartender hummed to himself in thought, and then he picked up an empty glass and started wiping it down with a moist rag. Then he looked back up at me and asked, "These friends of yours are they really scrawny looking; one's got orange and yellow hair and the other might have been wearing a hat?"

I nodded, "Yeah that's them. Did they say anything about where they were going?"

The bartender scoffed and then said, "Say something? They wouldn't shut up at all, kept saying they just accomplished a big mission and found something really interesting. And now that I think about it, they did mention that they were headed over to Phenac City."

"Phenac City, the Oasis of Orre?" I asked.

The bartender nodded and said, "The very same, real popular place with tourists. But I wouldn't recommend traveling through the dessert at dark, I tried to tell those dingbats that but they wouldn't be deterred. Since you're here why don't you stay the night? I don't have any beds but you're more than welcome to sleep at one of the booths, bench chairs are pretty comfy."

I nodded and said, "Thanks I'd like that, do I owe you anything?"

The bartender shook his head and said, "I only charge people that buy things here, squatters don't have to pay."

I smiled at him, "Thanks." Then I turned around and looked for an empty table to sit down at. I saw one at the very back of room that had only one person sitting at it, a guy with pink hair whose outfit kind of reminded me of a cowboy. I walked up to his table and asked him, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The guy with pink-haired guy nodded and said, "It's cool."

I sat down at the bench chair opposite to him and then I kicked my feet up on the table and laid my head back. I finally got into a state of relaxation and then I noticed that the guy was staring strangely at me and my feet. When I got the picture I put my feet off the table and said, "I'm sorry, force of habit," and then I chuckled nervously.

The pink-haired guy smiled at me and then laughed. Then he said, "You're one carefree guy, I like that."

I frowned slightly at his comment and said, "Thanks, but trust me I've probably got more worries than anybody in here."

The pink-haired guy laughed again and said, "Well everybody's got problems here man, it's a fucking bar. Most of the people who come here are either drunks, barflies, or people just trying to drown their sorrows, only a small percentage of the people here are actually drifters." The pink-haired boy stuck out his hand and said, "The name's Willie, and I'm one of the few people here who make up that small percentage."

I shook his hand and said, "Got a last name Willie?"

Willie shook his head and said, "Nah, used to but I gave it up when I became a loner. How about you, what's your name?"

"Wes," I answered, "Just Wes."

Willie laughed again, "And you're making a big deal about my last name, so what's yours Wes?"

I frowned again and answered, "It's just Wes. I…I can't remember my last name."

Willie frowned and then said, "Sorry bro, I…"

I cut him off when I said, "You couldn't have known. I don't really know that much about it either. I was actually abandoned in the dessert when I was six, so that's all I can remember from any past life I had. My first name "Wes"." Then I chuckled nervously again and said, "I barely know you and I'm pouring my heart out to you. You must think I'm crazy or something."

Willie shook his head, "Nah, we all got our hang-ups." He shrugged his shoulders, "Talking about them works for some people." Then Willie changed the subject to clear the air between us. "You're a Pokémon trainer, too, aren't you?"

I stared at Willie strangely and then I answered, "Yeah."

Willie chuckled a little, "Heh…I can tell. And you're good. I can see it in your eyes. I bet your Pokémon are impressive, too." Then he chuckled again and said, "Don't worry I'm not psychic or nothing, when you put your feet up on the table I couldn't help but notice that you had a couple of Pokéballs on your belt."

I chuckled back at him and then I replied, "So what's it to you? You want to battle or something?"

Willie nodded, "It's what we trainers do isn't it?" he said. "It's kind of against our rules to turn down a challenge, so yeah. If the opportunity ever arises, I'd like to have a battle with you."

I smiled at him and then I said, "I'm up for a battle, but I got to head out in the morning. I'm heading up to Phenac City."

Willie smiled back at me. "Phenac City, the big leagues. Are you planning on going to the Colosseum?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "If I have the time, first I have to meet up with someone and take care of some business."

Willie chuckled again, "What are you in gang or something? Or are you going up there to meet your girlfriend?"

I shook my head and then I replied, "First of all, no I'm not in a gang, I don't go out and deliberately look for trouble. And second, I've never so much as really talked to a girl, much less date one."

Willie chuckled again and then said, "You know I actually lied, I'm kind of ESP on my mother's side. Comes with the genes. And I think that you my friend," he said as he pointed at me, "Are going to meet a very special girl, real soon." Then he shrugged and said, "At least I hope you do, you look like you need a little pick me up."

Then the bartender came over to the two of us and he said, "Hey fellas, just to let you know I'm turning out the lights in a few. Business is pretty slow now, so try and get some rest." Then he pointed at Willie and said, "I'm talking to you Will."

Willie waved him off and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Frank."

A few minutes after that, things got a lot quieter in the rest stop, and soon the lights were out. Willie laid his head down on the table and I leaned back into my bench chair and rested my head on the cushions. Before I went to sleep I thought about all that had occurred that day. 'To think just this morning I was an errand boy snagging Pokémon, and now I'm a freakin' fugitive. Something tells me things are going to be really stressful now.' Then I closed my eyes and soon a blissful sense of peace over took me and I fell into my dreams.

The next day I woke up to the sound and smell of breakfast being made. Frank, the owner and bartender of the Outskirt Stand had made me and Willie breakfast free of charge. He even threw in some food for our Pokémon. Frank was a really nice guy; he and Willie were two of the coolest people that I had ever met. Then soon after breakfast the rest stop was busy once again and I knew that it was time for me to head to Phenac City, but first I had to complete my promise that I made to Willie. It was time for a Pokémon battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV-<strong>

Wes and Willie faced each other outside the Outskirt Stand. Willie shouted at the top of his lungs, "Yeeeeeeaaaah! I'm burning now! I'm on fire! It's full-throttle time!"

Wes chuckled and smiled at the energetic trainer. "You seem really excited about this," he said.

"Well can you blame me," Willie replied, "I can tell you're no ordinary Joe, this is going to be a great battle, I know it! Vrum! Vroom! Let's roll!" he shouted.

Willie enlarged two Pokéballs and then he sent out a pair of Zigzagoon. Then Wes enlarged two Pokéballs and then sent out his Umbreon, Shade, and his Espeon, Helios. "Okay since I challenged you, you get to go first," Willie said.

Wes replied, "Alright," then he shouted, "Helios, use Confusion of the Zigzagoon on the left! Shade, use Bite on the one on the right!" Shade ran up to her targeted Zigzagoon and unclenched her jaws, getting ready to administer a painful bite. While Helios gathered up some of his psychic energy and swung his head in the direction of his targeted Zigzagoon.

Then Willie shouted at his Zigzagoon, "Both of you dodge now!" The pair of Zigzagoon made a desperate attempt to avoid the oncoming attacks but it was in vain as the attacks connected completely, leaving both Zigzagoon to faint from exhaustion." The winner of the battle was Wes.

Wes returned Shade and Helios. Willie held his head in shame and also returned both of his fallen Pokémon. "Wiped out, I was right. You're tough. Real tough. You did a real number on us." Then Willie smiled and said, "You're gonna kill in Phenac City, and there are trainers way better than me there." Then Willie walked up to Wes and gave him some Pokédollars, "Here," he said.

Wes shook his head, "I shouldn't."

Then Willie pulled out Wes' hand and placed the money in it. "You've earned it man, standard rules for a battle, winner gets a pay day."

Wes stared at the money in his hand. 'Wow, this is the first time I've ever won money for winning a battle. No one really wants to pay a guy who steals their Pokémon from them,' he thought. Wes looked up at Willie and smiled, "Thanks," he said. Then Wes walked away and hopped onto his Motorbike and pulled down his goggles. He pulled the crank and the engine roared to life, then he looked back at Willie and waved. Then Wes pulled out of the Outskirt Stand and raced back into the dessert, heading west. 'Phenac City, here I come,' he thought.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all folks; see you next time when Rui comes into the picture. And just a heads up I'm going to portray her a little differently than how she is in the game. She's not that nice, kind of bitchy even.


End file.
